Addiction Comes in Many Forms
by Luxikova
Summary: Richard, sex, and an obsession. Need I say more?


Okay first off I do not own Murder by Numbers. I thought of the concept for this fanfic while I was watching the movie. Everyone is always doing Justin/Richard fanfics and to be honest I never interpreted the movie that way. Mostly because I read an interview with Ryan Gosling (Richard) and he said Justin and Richard were not intended to seem gay but that is how most people saw it as. No offense to the writers of Justin/Richard stories! You guys are great! Anyways I always wondered about the blonde girl that is with Richard in the park when Cassie is spying on him. She is only seen for a few seconds and you can hardly even see her face but it got me thinking! So this is supposed to be her speaking. Please review. Enjoy!

**Addiction to a High School Sex God**

The way he walks and the way he grins. It could drive a girl insane. And while all the other girls surround him like moths to a lamp, I will let him come to me.

Ever since the day I met Richard Haywood I knew that I wanted him.

While all the other guys at school act like little boys using childish jokes and athleticism to attract a girl, Richard steps beyond his years using an irresistible seduction and becomes a man.

I sit on top of the steps, legs crossed, pretending to write something important. I am wearing a white dress that is tight in all the right places and only loosens at the bottom which ends just above mid thigh.

I have matching platform sandals to give my legs an extra curve or two and sunglasses on so he can't see where my eyes linger.

He is watching me every chance he gets, attempting to make me jealous as he flirts with the desperate, naïve sophomores and juniors. I flip my hair off of my neck and rub a small section of my collarbone as if it needed to be adjusted.

I decide that now it the perfect time to pass him. I move with a grace that only a woman who wants to seduce can.

As I pass him and his circle of lemmings I 'accidentally' brush my hand across his arm. He takes notice because as I do he straightens himself.

Not one of his followers catches this because they are still laughing at something he said. I turn the corner and head toward the parking lot as the bell rings for class to start.

I hear MaryAnn Connors ask "Are you coming Richard?" followed by his reply "I've got lunch this period. I'll see you girls after school." They giggle again as he turns to leave. I can hear the rest of the school filing inside for another hour of learning.

I keep walking when I hear foot steps behind me. I know it is him. I stop when I get to my car. I pretend to look for my keys in my purse when suddenly I feel his hands wrap around my waist. Teasingly I say "What do you want Richard?" and as he pulls me towards him he whispers in my ear "As always, you."

I let him kiss my neck and grope me for a few minutes before I take his hand and walk through the parking lot to a park across from the school.

There is a bathroom there and as he follows me inside he locks the door. He tries to turn on the light too but the bulb is busted. It doesn't matter. I turn back towards him and push him against the wall.

I feel my way down his firm stomach and touch his leg. He has become hard. I push my mouth into his as we share a rough kiss. I unzip his pants and he lifts up my dress. The sex is rough and tiring, all that is heard is our motions and his moaning, but we both crave more so we keep going until he finally releases.

We both collapse to the floor. I feel my whole body sweating. All I know is that he was mine. Maybe for only minutes but he was still mine.

After a few moments of silence I see his lighter flare and I smell the smoke of a joint. He inhales then passes it to me. I too breathe in the taste of it. To me it tastes like sin, the kind of sin that you taste after a dangerously raw experience.

After we finish smoking I get up. As I walk towards the door I feel him grab my ankle. I reach for his hand and pull him up. As I attempt to leave once again he steps in front of me.

He is so close to me I can feel his warm breath in my ear as he whispers "You're like a drug to me. I'm addicted and even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop." He kisses me again and we continue this until we hear the bell ring from across the street.

When we break my lips are numb and I'm still sore from fucking.

He finally opens the door and I walk out first. I turn around and wink at him before putting on my sunglasses again. He smiles and I smile back before continuing back to the school.

I never say anything to him during our mid-afternoon rendezvous'. I never need to. He always knows what I'm thinking. He called me his addiction. But Richard, you are my obsession.


End file.
